


So It Happens to the Choosers (Which Beggars Cannot Be)

by assez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, mildly sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez





	So It Happens to the Choosers (Which Beggars Cannot Be)

\- You are a good person. I cannot help it. I still hate you. Snape.  
He knew that. He haven't said anything. He averted his eyes. Looking to the floor. He knew.  
Hope. He has not. Forgivness. He does not await. Yet...  
_You are good too. One day, you will change your mind. One day, you shall forget. That day, I shall be still there._ His lips thinly shut, locked for eternity, waiting for those who ask. Patiently.  
And so he was saved from Azkaban, and so - Harry Potter turned and left him there - standing - alone - deserving.  
He waited.


End file.
